After The Party — V1
by Sheppard SD
Summary: [2/12] With the Aparoid War over, newfound peace brings opportunity for a weathered fox to find solace in a friend… and maybe find more while he's at it. (MAture)


_**A/N: Hi. S'me. I'm continuing with my monthly update train a little late, given that this was the last possible day I could have posted this to stick with my train. But hey, I am the writing madman and can't be stopped.**_

_**So, this story is lewd. Like, really lewd. And it's also the first lewd story I've written since... 2016? So I might be rusty, or I could be really good at it and I should pursue my new calling as an erotic fiction writer? Okay, maybe not that far. But, I still really enjoy writing this kind of content, so don't expect it to be a flash in the pan for me.**_

_**And yes, this does say Version One. There's a second one in the works. Keep your eyes out for that one.**_

_**Anyway, hope I can warm some hearts with this little adventure of cute fluff and steamy romance. See you guys next update!**_

_**-Sheppard**_

* * *

**«Ω»**

_It's the little things my mind commits to etch behind my eyelids  
Like getting stoned when we wake up, coffee grounds in coffee cups  
Your silhouette in high top sneakers and hardcore from laptop speakers  
The classics to the more obscure, from Minor Threat to your old roommate's band  
Like a kaleidoscope in vibrant hues I navigate 'round your tattoos  
Said you got that one on a whim when you were breaking up with him  
And that Matryoshka Russian doll that lines your shelf from big to small  
What a way to start anew: to shed your skin and find the old you_

**«Ω»**

* * *

Banged up, exhausted, and sore, Fox rested in the medical wing in the somehow-still-intact Cornerian Army Headquarters, waiting for his vitals and tests to come back. Aside from the usual wear and tear on his aging frame, Fox didn't feel all that different. For him it was just another routine mission, albeit much higher stakes. Still, escaping from such a dangerous mission just hours prior made him drop by just out of precaution. Adrenaline tends to mask some serious injuries at times.

The TV in front of his bed showcased widespread devastation across the entire system, but there was an optimistic undertone throughout the broadcast. There was _hope_, now that the cause of this strife was eliminated. Fox didn't want to let his pride escape his chest, but he did feel a little warm inside knowing that hopeful tone was something he and his team helped forge. Hell, the news wouldn't stop talking about Star Fox's brave heroics saving the system yet again, so something had to be attributed to him.

Minutes later, an all too familiar copper husky with a violent plume of cinnamon locks exploding from her head skipped into Fox's room, a cheery smile plastered across her maw. "Well, Foxy, all your tests are back," the nurse explained, flipping through the papers faster than anyone could ever read. "Everything came back fine! But—this isn't anything serious—your weight is down from last time you were in. Probably all that hero work you've been doing, right? Not enough time to get some meals in."

Fox grinned and nodded.

"Well, my prescription is a hearty congratulatory dinner with your sweetheart," she cheered, tail violently wagging behind her. "You earned your right to put on some extra pounds."

"If you say so," Fox chuckled as he stood from his bed. "Thanks, Sheila."

The husky beamed. "Go home and get some rest, but don't forget to eat!"

"I will, She, I will," Fox took the papers the nurse handed him, then swiped up his belongings on the way out the door. He stopped in a nearby room to change into his casual attire; a simple black hoodie with his iconic winged fox insignia embroidered in red, and some worn khaki pants with way too many pockets. As he shuffled everything around in his bag, he checked his messages on his transmitter strapped to his wrist.

His teammates were off to do whatever they wanted to do. It would have been a welcome thought had he not been worrying about the future of his team. With his main frigate gone, he didn't necessarily have a base to call the home of Star Fox. Hell, he didn't even know if Star Fox could feasibly function anymore. That last tidbit came at the relief of peace finally falling over Lylat, but it still left Fox uncertain. Truth be told he could retire right now and live out the rest of his life in a home on Corneria, start a family, the usual… That didn't feel right though. Maybe in due time.

Fox found a message sifting through the troves of notifications on his device. It was from Krystal. Apparently she was all checked out and was fine just like Fox was, which made him sigh in relief. Though, she mentioned that she would be staying at HQ since she "didn't have anywhere else to go," and that immediately didn't sit well with Fox. It might've been the lingering adrenaline acting for him, but Fox immediately made his way towards the barracks in search of the vixen. She wasn't gonna stay here; not while Fox had an alternative.

A newfound confidence in his step, Fox picked up his pace and wound the halls of the sprawling Headquarters. It was quite unruly and chaotic, the halls were. Lots of refugees and personnel alike crowding the base as their only safe haven after the battle here. Fox wasn't terribly worried about getting where he needed to be; in all the commotion he blended into his surroundings, while Krystal definitely tended to stick out more than she wanted.

The auburn vulpine eventually made his way into the overcrowded barracks halls and quickly tracked the vixen down. Krystal was tucked away in a secluded part of the barracks; her belongings neatly packed together and close to her bed. She was lying down with her eyes pointed towards the bed above her, relaxing as best she could. Though, her rest almost instantly came to a stop when she saw Fox pop into the doorway.

"Fox!" Krystal yipped, sitting up straight and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Fox simply scooped up the boots by the desk at the side of her bed and lobbed them at her, which she just barely caught in time. Puzzled, she cocked her head and inquired, "Fox, what's—"

"Why're you all the way over here?" Fox asked, using a disappointed tone he never thought he could use before.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you staying all the way out here?"

Krystal shrugged and placed her boots by her feet. "I told you; they had a bed for me to stay in for a while."

"Yeah, and so do I."

The vixen looked confused.

Fox took a few steps forward and nudged her legs. "Come on, do you really think I'm gonna let you stay here with a bunch of random strangers? Put your boots on; you're coming with me."

Her azure ears sprang straight up. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious!" Fox laughed in fake disbelief. "Krystal, you're part of my team. Everyone else has their place to stay, do you not think I'd offer one for you too? Just leave you here all alone? Not a chance. You're coming with me and staying at my place."

Krystal's tail started flailing wildly as she stuffed her feet into her boots. Once she was good, she sprang to her feet and nearly tackled Fox with a massive hug. "Goodness, that means so much to me."

"I'm not gonna leave you without any help," Fox smiled. "I've owned a small house in the suburbs for a couple of years now just on the offhand chance I hang up my boots and want to settle down. I'm not saying that's the case, all I'm saying is that it's a nice place for us to stay and relax for a while. We deserve some rest. It has a bed and everything for you to stay for however long you want."

While Krystal smiled drearily—Fox imagining all the things she could do in her newfound sanctuary—he then added in a much more serious tone, "I just don't want you staying here. At least at my place I know you'll be safe."

A small blush formed on Krystal's cheeks, soon replicated by the vulpine. They both sheepishly smiled at one another before Fox urged her on. She scooped up her belongings and followed Fox out of the barracks, then out of the main building, then to Fox's vehicle. Well, it really _wasn't_ Fox's vehicle on account of not owning one, but at least he could rent one exceptionally easily. With Krystal's gear secured, Fox drove himself and the vixen out into the city.

* * *

**«Ω»**

* * *

Fox noticed that Krystal's eyes wandered outside with genuine curiosity, soon realizing that this was her first time on the planet not fighting robotic bugs. He also knew how bad of a shape the capital city was, so he chose not to engage her curiosity and instead make a straight shot out of the city towards his suburban home. It had to have been around an hour away, but time flies when they talk. A few anecdotes and questions were tossed between the two before Fox found himself pulling up to his driveway.

"Home sweet home," Fox chuckled as he exited his vehicle. With his house being nearly identical to the ones lining the grid-like streets, Krystal didn't seem too interested. He did notice her excited tail flicks and didn't waste any time showing her inside.

With daylight fading, Fox pushed his front door in and flipped the switch on the wall, causing a burst of warm auburn light to flood the main room. There wasn't much special about Fox's tiny home other than it was apparent he didn't spend much time in it. Very basic walls, hardwood flooring, furniture, and fixtures were neatly scattered about the place, with a rather neat assortment of storage boxes piled up in places away from the main walkway. The only thing that gave this home character was the bookcase of awards and trinkets stockpiled by Fox on the far wall of the house.

Krystal stepped inside and placed her belongings in a safe place. When Fox shut the door behind him, in that moment he could finally slow down and relax for a while. As he expected, he left his place as lifeless as he left it. His bedroom was down the narrow hallway between the kitchen and great room, as was the other bedroom and bathroom. He was going to show Krystal her room, but stopped to just take inventory of his environment.

He smelled awful. His suit was grimy and needed to be disinfected, and he himself wasn't much better. Just looking at his arms he noticed how matted and dirty his fur felt. He looked up at Krystal wandering around his living room and inspecting his bookshelves. She didn't look too much better in the cleanliness department either. Turns out when you're saving the system from certain destruction, you forget that a nice hot shower does the body wonders.

"Do you wanna take a shower, Krys?"

The question seemed to take the azure vixen off-guard. "What?" she asked on impulse.

Fox grinned. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to clean yourself up. It's pretty clear that we haven't been keeping ourselves clean."

Krystal blushed and looked down. "You're right."

"I was going to take one too, but I'll let you go first if you want."

"Oh, okay," Krystal smiled weakly. "A hot shower does sound very nice." She stopped herself when she glanced back down at her bags. "Oh, but… my clothes."

"They were all on the Great Fox," Fox finished for her. "Dang, you're right. Well, hey, you're pretty much my size anyway—" here Fox shined a cheesy smile "—You can borrow some of my clothes for now, and then we can go shopping for some tomorrow."

Krystal beamed back. "Oh, Fox, that sounds lovely. I mean, the shopping part. But, _your_ clothes?"

"Better than going out in nothing," Fox deadpanned.

"I guess," Krystal giggled a little. "It just seems silly."

As Fox slipped into the hallway and towards his room, he replied, "I mean, I'd much rather you wear mine than the other way around."

Krystal giggled harder. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure you'd look amazing in some panties and leggings."

Fox stuck his tongue out at her as he rummaged through his dressers, Krystal just laughing at the mental image. The auburn vulpine eventually found a pair of boxers, some sweatpants, and a simple t-shirt for Krystal to wear. He neatly folded and stacked them up to hand off to the vixen as she approached the doorway.

"Thank you, Fox," she smiled as Fox slipped past her and opened the door to the bathroom. "You're very generous."

As he turned the lights on, he gave her a goofy smile and folded his ears back. "It's not much, but it's the least I can do for you."

"Are you kidding? Fox, you're doing so much for me," Krystal wandered into the bathroom as Fox started the water for her. As she set "her" clothes down on the countertop, she added, "You're giving me a safe place to stay. That alone is just…" she trailed off when a bit of emotions got to her, but eventually finished. "It's just so nice of you. I can't be thankful enough."

Fox shut the glass door after testing the water. "Hey, like I said, it's the— _oof_!"

Fox grunted when Krystal lunged forward and trapped him in a deep embrace. He could feel his heartbeat quicken along with Krystal's, but didn't let that stop him from returning the affection.

"Fox, you're the best!" she said warmly, locking her muzzle behind Fox's neck.

Eventually, Fox gave in and did the same. "I try to be," he said with confidence, getting a chuckled out of the vixen in reply. When they finally decided to retreat—with visible blushes marking their cheeks—Fox gingerly backed away and said, "I'll leave you to get clean, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

As Fox pulled the door shut, blue fingers clamped on the other side just before he could close it. "Wait," Krystal insisted, gently pulling the door back to come face to face with the vulpine. Fox immediately noticed how wide and attentive her teal eyes were as they stared straight through him. "I do need something."

Fox couldn't reply; he was too lost in her eyes to say anything back. He could only watch as her eyes shifted from attentive to curious to sultry as the flowing shower disrupted the silence. She pulled the door back further, then took a cautious step or two towards Fox with her tail wildly flicking in her wake. Fox didn't realize his tail was flailing behind him as well.

Krystal was visibly shy and timid, but she still managed to step forward enough to touch her nose with Fox's. "I… need you," she whispered, breathing into his open maw as she reached forward to trap him in her arms.

With Fox remaining silent (likely in shock), she continued, "Fox, I… want to repay you for your kindness." She let her arms limply hang over Fox's shoulders as they touched noses again. "I like you a lot. I just… didn't want to say it while we were still working together. Now that we don't have to worry about that, I just wanted to… to tell you that in private."

The auburn vulpine simply smiled in response; obviously blushing but that was involuntary. "You know, after working through that war against the Aparoids and coming so close to dying so many times, I told myself that I need to say what my heart wants to say as soon as I can, because I don't know when the last day I'll be able to say it will be. That being said—" here Fox scooped up Krystal's paws in his own and held them tight. "—I like you more. Hell, Krys, I _love_ you more."

Krystal giggled. "I know."

"It was a bit obvious, wasn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" she teased.

Fox laughed, exhaled, then couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "It feels nice to say it." He noticed Krystal blushing as she nodded her head. "So, can I ask you something now?"

Krystal smirked. "Better hurry, the water is still running."

He leaned forward to touch noses again; a gentle showing of affection that made his fur tingle. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The Cerinian cocked her head. "Aren't I already?"

"No, I mean, like… a romantic friend," Fox couldn't help but blush again. "Maybe more?"

The context finally processed in her head. "Oh… Fox, I'm… flattered."

"I care about you a lot, so I just wanted to know if that was okay." Fox kept his composure calm and collected, hoping that was enough to reassure the confused vixen. She didn't seem to think long about it, opting to smile and close the distance between them further.

"Sure, Foxy; I'll be your girlfriend."

In that moment, Fox took that as an incentive to lean into her with his muzzle rather than just his nose. He hadn't ever done something like this before, so in hindsight the kiss was a bit sloppy and awkward, but overall it felt like a giant weight lifted from his shoulders. It was a relief knowing that he didn't have to hide it, and it was a bigger relief knowing he could express it like he did.

They pulled away with smiles on their faces, both breathing heavily. Krystal bit her lower lip and looked down, then purred, "You said we both need to get clean. Do you want to join me?"

Fox could feel a spray of blood about to burst out of his nose, but kept his composure and replied, "It's… kinda… small for… you know…"

"It'll be fun," the vixen teased, spinning around and letting her tail brush across Fox's chest. "Be quicker that way too."

Fox's jaw finally locked back into place as a giddy chuckle slipped his lips. "I mean, I've… never done this kind of thing before."

"Neither have I," Krystal admitted. "But I thought it would be nice. We both would see each other, you know… without clothes?"

"I'm in," Fox said adamantly, stepping inside and nearly slamming the bathroom door behind him. Krystal laughed in response.

"You're such a prude," she teased.

"You're the one that offered."

"Yeah, but," Krystal looked at the bathroom mirror to examine herself and Fox, who had crept up beside her. "I don't wanna hide anything anymore. You mentioned being more than romantic, so… I wanna try it."

"Tired of waiting?" Fox teased her.

Krystal fiddled with the zipper of her suit while staring at the tile floor. "Well… I'm a little nervous…"

"It's nothing bad," Fox assured. "I won't do anything you're not okay with."

Krystal nodded gently. "I just don't think I'm ready for… you know…"

Fox blinked. "Oh. Krys, like I said, I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do. You just let me know."

"I mean, I'd _like_ to," she stammered a little. "But not yet."

"We haven't even seen each other naked yet," laughed Fox. "It's fine. We can start slow and do whatever when you want to. I won't push you to do anything."

Krystal nodded again. "Okay."

The vulpine winked. "I don't suppose you want to shower _with_ clothes."

The blue vixen smiled sheepishly. "You go first," she pleaded. Fox cocked his head. "You take off your stuff first," she insisted, backing up towards the back wall despite the bathroom not being very big at all. Fox was just outside of arm's reach of her at the door while Krystal had her back against the far wall. Fox simply nodded his head and gently removed his scarf, setting it on the countertop.

"Alright, I'll go first," he said with a laugh, kicking his boots off at the door. As he unzipped and disrobed, he continued, "I think only one other person has seen me nude before, and it was such a long time ago that I can hardly remember." Krystal stayed silent as Fox's jacket, belt, and flight suit slowly piled up next to his boots. As he reached to pull down his boxers, Krystal stopped him.

"I can start now," she said with a little bit of a quiver in her voice. As much as she was genuinely curious when looking at the enlarging bulge between Fox's legs hidden by his black boxers, Krystal had enough confidence built up that she started to replicate Fox's actions. They weren't as smooth as his, but she still hit all the bullet-points he did. First she kicked off her boots, then clunkily fought with her jacket and jumpsuit until she was just in her delicates. As much as they wanted to call out each other for staring, they did so to build up more and more confidence. A few more seconds passed by before Krystal took the first move, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and, after a quick exhale, letting it drop to the floor.

She wasn't the biggest vixen on the planet; in fact she was a little small as a general comparison. Still, her chest definitely looked sheltered and delicate. Fox's boxers strained at the sight of Krystal's chest, a fact not lost on the Cerinian as she let out a little giggle.

"Excited?" she teased as Fox looked down at himself.

"Well, it knows beauty when I see it," Fox remarked, himself blushing a little. When Fox returned his thumbs to the elastic, Krystal mirrored his motion and gave him a grin. He grinned back, winked, and then slowly allowed his hands to remove his last bit of clothing with Krystal doing the exact same.

Krystal had seen pictures of some guys' junk before, but seeing one in person made her eyes widen a bit. His light golden ventral fur continued down to his jewels hanging below his toned legs, leading up to a spike of ruby flesh pointing high and proud. Krystal could only imagine wielding a weapon like what he had. Meanwhile, the vixen winced when the air touched her nether region. The delicate flesh seemed happy to exit its clothed prison, easing a little bit of Krystal's worries.

Of course, Fox was staring at her mindlessly, but in a way she was as well. Fox was clearly engrossed with her body in the way that Krystal was curious about his. His whole body was toned and solid, just like the rocket pointed in her direction. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Its swollen length and bulbous anchor at the base appeared like forbidden fruit to the vixen; so powerful yet so dangerous. Fox, meanwhile, was infatuated with Krystal's lithe, toned frame and curvature. Her chest was perky and delicate like the rest of her. Fox had to suppress some very primal urges the more he stared, but he couldn't control the candy Krystal was eying as well.

Krystal awkwardly cleared her throat. "We should… probably get in the shower."

"Agreed," Fox replied, opening the glass door for her to enter first. She did so, instinctively yipping as the warm water knifed through her fur and instantly started soothing the tense muscles. The water stream was wide and bountiful, allowing Fox to step inside as well and stand beside the vixen; nude bodies touching at the hip and shoulder.

"This is exciting," Krystal commented after her whole frame was soaked with steaming water. "It's actually kinda fun."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Fox said, keeping the distance between himself and the vixen at a minimum. His hands wandered and started gently caressing her shoulders and back, something that she instantly melted into.

"Do you wanna help me wash?" she asked almost longingly. Fox agreed and started to lather up some soap. Very gingerly, he combed his paws through her fur, scrubbing suds into the blue and white as he worked around her back and shoulders. He took the opportunity to play a little with her backside, with Krystal giggling at the touch. She loved how adventurous he was getting as much as the feeling was foreign to her, but overall it was a very visceral feeling that was happening for the first time, and she never wanted it to stop.

Once she rinsed herself off, she looked at the auburn vulpine and licked her lips. "My turn?" Fox nodded, so Krystal did the same. She felt over his sculped body hidden by his thick pelt of fur until she scrubbed her way down to his tools. Curiously, she slipped her hand down there and carefully cupped his package with a delicate hand just to know how they felt. A shallow gasp slipped through Fox's mouth at the touch as his tail started to wag a little.

"Getting adventurous?" he asked as the vixen continued to play with his most delicate area, sighing at the sensation of her silky fingers.

"This isn't weird, is it?" Krystal asked.

Fox shook his head. "No, it actually feels really nice." Krystal took that as incentive to continue playing with his sack as the vulpine sighed blissfully again. Her paw wandered around that area more and more until her mind told her fingers to wander up to his rod and start to feel that as well. Fox gasped sharply as Krystal's paw clamped around his member, then urged her along as his paw kept hers steady. Gently, Fox tugged on Krystal's wrist to let her hand climb up his length all the way to the tapered top before pausing and doing the same in the opposite direction, all the way down to the knot.

Krystal purred as she continued the hand motions when Fox released his grip, while the vulpine's sighs turned into breathy moans. The flesh beneath her paw twitched and throbbed, but the skin was surprisingly soft and fun to touch for her. He seemed to like it, so she continued as Fox showed her.

"Krystal…" Fox exhaled as his maw opened. "That feels great…"

Krystal took that as incentive to continue, stroking Fox methodically while he occasionally told her to go faster. And faster. And harder. Her paw was totally wrapped around his length and pushing up and down with enough force to make Fox grunt and moan louder and louder. He was having the time of his life, and Krystal was enjoying the show she was creating.

Then, Fox stopped the water. The sudden change on environment made Krystal stop her motions, which allowed Fox to pull away and catch a break, breathing heavily. His member was very swollen and twitching with every breath, but Fox wouldn't let Krystal touch it again. As much as she was curious as to why, she allowed Fox to get his space as she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off.

"Why'd you want me to stop?" she asked when Fox found his own towel. "You were really enjoying that."

"I didn't want to… go so soon," Fox chuckled to himself. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Krystal obliged, then stepped out of the shower to dry off. "I feel more comfortable now. That was fun."

"Agreed."

The vixen then lowered her voice. " I really do want to finish you off," she blurted out. "You feel tense."

Fox's eyes widened, but he hid his expression well. "It's nothing, honest—"

"Fox," Krystal stared back at the vulpine. "I told you I need you. You said I was more than just a friend, so… would a _mate_ be better?"

Fox's jaw unhinged. "Mate?"

"I don't want to mate with anyone else but you," she looked needlingly at the vulpine, mostly being attentive of his still-longing member. "You've shown me how caring you were, how much you love me… I want to be your mate."

"Are you sure?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure," Krystal affirmed.

Fox smiled back. "Okay. Well, how about this," he set his towel down and closed the distance on the vixen. He leaned against her; still damp fur mixing with hers. He didn't really mind that he was still hard and brushing his friend against her leg and backside, as a matter of fact he didn't realize it until later.

Holding the blue vixen, he started, "Right now, I'm starving. There's a nice restaurant in the area, and I'd like to take you out to dinner. We deserve something nice like that."

Krystal stayed silent and nodded.

"Maybe get a nice bottle of wine and some smoked fish; your favorite," Fox cooed. "Then we can come home, set up in my bedroom, and then we can make some sweet love after that. Does that sound nice?"

Krystal simply purred in his arms. "It sounds lovely."

* * *

**«Ω»**

* * *

Dinner was indeed lovely. Well, after being stuck on the Great Fox for however long they were and being stuck with tasteless food, anything would have been lovely. Fox decided they go from one polar opposite to the other; finding a table for two at a classy restaurant in the area. Turns out being Fox McCloud a day after saving the system _again_ nets a lot of benefits. Needless to say, the dinner they got was superb; the owner even threw in a bottle of wine on the house as thanks. Dinner mostly revolved around talking, though this time seemed different. It wasn't the usual banter aboard the Great Fox, nor was it mission details or anything of the sort. It was a personal conversation between friends. A conversation between fledgling lovers.

Time flew by as they talked about one another; sharing stories and interests and anything they felt like saying to the other. Some information felt more relevant than others, and some was already known or at the least _assumed_, but overall it was that "first date" sort of environment where they truly got to know one another. And yeah, being cramped inside the Great Fox for months on end wasn't conducive to such a conversation, so being alone with each other in such an intimate moment… let's just say they caught up on a lot of missed time.

They got back to Fox's home in high spirits, laughing and joking around all the way back from the restaurant and up the driveway. Krystal's mirthful laugh was contagious and life-giving to the exhausted vulpine, who couldn't help but laugh along with her. The vixen was such a lightweight that just two glasses of their wine was enough to get her slightly tipsy and silly, but Fox didn't complain at all. It was nice to get a break from her usual "serious" nature and get a glimpse at her fun side. In the back of Fox's mind—however—he was eager for the _other_ side that even she didn't know about.

Lucky for him, Krystal didn't waste any time once Fox shut and locked the door behind him. Once he turned back to face her, she pounced and locked her lips with his. A concoction of love and lust started brewing as Fox pulled Krystal farther into the room, dropping his keys in the process. Paws eager for affection started wandering between the two; clutching at clothes and pressing into the body beneath it. They kicked their boots off and scattered them by the door, and as they pushed one another deeper into the room, they started to fight with the opposite's clothes.

Fox found no trouble pulling "his" pants off the vixen, while Krystal fought with the vulpine's belt and eventually tugged his pants to the floor as well. They didn't spend much time apart from kissing one another other than to take breaths, but when they separated to pull their shirts off, their breathing was intense and full of pure lust. Krystal hadn't ever experienced this feeling of lust towards the vulpine, but she was embracing this new feeling and merely copying Fox's approach to her. She loved every second of it.

Their pants, shirts, accessories, and soon after their delicates lay scattered all over the floor. Now it was just them and their bodies pressed against each other as Fox gently led his soon-to-be-mate into his bedroom. They didn't want to wait to get everything situated; Krystal simply let Fox nudge her onto the bed while Fox kissed her. He kissed her all over her body; from her muzzle down to her neck and down to her chest and breasts. The little nips of his teeth on her fur made her shiver, especially when he got to the most sensitive areas. He wholeheartedly loved her with everything in his being, so in order to express that, he was going to make her feel like the best vixen on the planet.

Fox's tongue dragged along until it slipped between her legs and lapped at her sensitive skin. She gasped, but soon found it pleasurable and melted into his advances; loosening her muscles and letting her legs part further. Fox played with her for what felt like ages, making sure she was eager and ready so that his ensuing advances wouldn't hurt her.

When he thought she was ready (er, more when he realized he couldn't wait anymore), Fox adjusted himself and looked down on the vixen, eager and ready. He asked one more time, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Fox," she replied with confidence, catching her breath. "I want you. I _need_ you."

"Just relax," Fox reminded as he shuffled up to her. There was that hunk of red meat again, sliding up on top of her and laying on her stomach as she breathed heavily. He let his member lay atop her as he let it slide back and forth on her soft fur. Moments later, Fox found his handle on his length and gently guided it towards Krystal's privates. She held her breath as the vulpine pressed the tip against her flower, the sensation of bliss already overwhelming. As Fox said, he was gentle and gracefully let the tip spear into her.

Krystal gasped at the foreign feeling, initially feeling a bit of pain but soon realized that it felt incredible. Right when Fox opened his mouth to ask her how she was, Krystal sighed, "Fox, it's amazing. Keep going."

"Like it already?" he asked, inching forward a little more. Krystal moaned louder.

"Yes!" she cried, one of her paws gliding down her body to touch her more. "Fox, I— _ooohhh_…"

Fox slid his member in even more, then pulled back to push a little more in with every motion. Krystal's bliss completely overcame the pain and then overwhelmed her as she couldn't contain her pleasured cries.

The vulpine kept a methodical pace once he worked his way down to the knot. Slowly and steadily Fox pushed in and out of the vixen's folds to make sure every inch of her body quaked in ecstasy. His breath and heartrate picked up as well. She was just so goddamn tight; it gripped his length like a holster and wouldn't let him escape until she got what she wanted.

"Fox," Krystal moaned and sighed over and over again as Fox gradually picked up his pace. He started to go a little faster with his motions and hit a little harder. After a little while, he too gave into his feelings and started to sigh and groan with every push and pull, adding to a symphony of erotic noises. Krystal moaned and whined more and more while her pleasure only intensified with every thrust. It didn't feel real how amazing this whole situation ended up being.

It didn't seem like long at all before the bliss caught up with Krystal. The feelings hit a crescendo all of a sudden as Krystal's muscles involuntarily convulsed. She tightened her hold around Fox and groaned his name loudly as every muscle in her body seemingly tightened. As the feeling persisted, she felt her nethers expel a blast of liquid as Fox continued to jam away at her.

Fox felt Krystal grip him tighter, and within two or three more thrusts he felt his orbs start to tighten. His breathing deepened and his moans became more prevalent as well, but he couldn't stop pushing inside of her. She was so perfect for him that it drove him crazy. His movements hit a fever pitch as his hips slammed against her; his knot straining against her quivering flower.

"Krys," Fox grunted, not breaking stride. "I'm so close."

She hadn't fully recovered from her explosion of bliss, so while moaning and groaning at his advances, she squeaked, "Oh, gods, yes, Fox!"

One more breathy growl from Fox forced him to push heavily against Krystal's body before his knot jammed inside of the vixen. Krystal yelled out in bliss as the fat knot hilted inside her. As soon as the bulb found its home inside her, Fox let out a breathy howl as his member erupted, shooting string after string of hot seed deep into the vixen. He couldn't stop filling the vixen, and his knot prevented anything from escaping, including himself. They both shared a symphonic moan as their pleasures slowly waned, though that wouldn't be for a long little while.

Fox collapsed onto the vixen, letting his head lay atop her chest while making sure not to hurt her. He soon started chuckling, and then Krystal started laughing too. Their laughs were breathy and weak, but they still embodied their whole night to a tee.

"What a day," Fox managed to fight out, rolling a little to his side. He had to make Krystal role on her side as well, though she didn't mind. Their muzzles laid on each other's shoulders as Krystal purred in response. "Krys, you're amazing."

"You are too," she answered. "I love you."

"I'm sorry for…" Fox trailed off and adjusted his hips to signal what he was talking about.

"Is that what would've happened in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice and warm. It feels so nice," she giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

"I guess you're mine then," Fox chuckled, the realization just now hitting him. "My Krys."

"My Foxy," she purred back. "Gosh, that feels so nice to say."

He chuckled a little more. "I mean that much to you, yeah?"

"Goodness, yes," Krystal replied. "You mean the world to me. You _have been_ the world to me for years now. It's just… no nice to finally call you my mate. I've wanted that for a long time."

"Would it be weird if I said the same thing?"

Krystal giggled. "I expected it."

"One too many slip-ups around you, I guess…"

"And that's what I love about you," she purred again. They stayed silent for a little while, opting to hear one another's heartbeat pound against their own. Fox still couldn't move, and in that moment he realized what tonight meant.

Staying calm, he sheepishly commented, "I hope you're good with kids."

Krystal giggled again. "I love kids. I'd love them more if they were yours."

Fox exhaled in relief.

"I wouldn't have asked to be your mate if I didn't want to have any kids, silly," she teased and touched his nose with hers. "And just so you know, I want to have a lot. Surely tonight wasn't your best."

Fox laughed. "Oh, getting a little naughty already?"

Krystal gently laughed and returned to resting on his body. "I just love you so much, Fox. I'd do anything with you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fox smiled and nuzzled up to the vixen.

Again, silence overtook the room. This time, Krystal actually fell asleep in Fox's arms shortly after they stopped talking. Guess the exhaustion finally caught up with her. Fox found himself getting tired as well. Capping off an incredible day, Fox tightened his hold on his vixen and let himself drift off to sleep with her.

Tomorrow began a new chapter of their lives.

* * *

**«Ω»**

* * *

_**A/N: Hi. Uh... So, I just wanna boost the word count a bit because an even 7K words would look cool. I'll try to make the second version 7K words too.**_

_**Uh...**_

_**What else to say...  
**_

_**Join our writing Discord! There's a link on my profile if you wanna join and write things!**_

_**E!**_


End file.
